Samsara Room
Samsara Room is the first game created by the Rusty Lake developers, released in September 2013. It is the precursor for the Cube Escape series, and contains similar puzzles that have been carried into the Rusty Lake games. As the player, you need to travel through the room's portal and enter several cubes in which you take different animal forms. Saṃsāra is a Sanskrit word that means "wandering" or "world", with the connotation of cyclic, circuitous change. It is known a the cycle of rebirth and reincarnation in the major religion, Hinduism. Characters * Unnamed Man * Big Fat Man (deceased) Locations * Samsara Room Walkthrough Normal Room * There is a under the clock; collect it. * Go left. *There is a under the cabinet; collect it. *Focus on the cabinet. *Get the from the first drawer. *Get the from the second drawer. *Get the from the third drawer. *Get the from the left fourth drawer. *Use the pencil on the paper. *Click the paper twice. *Get the . *Defocus and go right twice. *There is a on the window; collect it. *Open the window using the key. *Use the knife four times on the window, to reveal the door underneath. *Go right once. *Click on the mirror. *There is a on the mirror, and another one is under the table with the phone. Collect both of them. *There is a rectangle on the carpet; click on it three times with the knife. *Focus on the rectangle. *Place all the five tealights on the five outer shapes. *Use matches on all of the tealights. *Place the fish on the cube. *Defocus and go left once. *Click on the portal to open it, then enter the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Fish Room *Click on the mirror. *Click on the phone. *Click on the phone table once. *Get the . *Go right once. *Click on the cabinet twice. *Get the and the . *Go right once. *Get the . *Click the clock twice. *Get another . *Go right once. *Get the last . *Go right once. *Click on the rectangle in the carpet three times with a knife. *Focus on the rectangle. *Place all five shells on the five outer shapes. *Defocus and go left once. *Click on the portal to open it, then enter the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Normal Room * Go right twice. *Change the time on the clock to 6:20. *Click on the clock case. *Click on the body three times to have it drop down to the floor. *Try clicking the body. *Go right once. *Click on the gecko with the cup. *Collect the . *Go right once. *Focus on the rectangle. * Replace the fish with the gecko. *Defocus and go left once. *Click on the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Gecko Room *Click on the mirror. *Click on the phone. *There is a on the "bottom" of the mirror; click to retrieve it. *Go right once. *Collect two from the window. *Go left twice. *Add the missing candles to the candelabra. *Use the matches on the candles in this order: **2, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1. *Go right once. *Go left once. *Collect the . *Go right twice. *Click on the portal to open it, then enter the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Normal Room *Focus on the rectangle. *Replace the gecko with the caterpillar. *Defocus and go left once. *Click on the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Caterpillar Room *Click on the mirror. *Click on the phone. *Go right twice. *Focus on the body. *Click on the head, and enter his mouth. *Click on the two lights, then click on the cube. *Click on the three lights, then click on the cube. *Open the cube and take the . *Go back six times. *Go left once. *Click on the portal to open it, then enter the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Normal Room *Focus on the rectangle. *Replace the caterpillar with the egg. *Defocus and go left once. *Click on the portal. *Click the on the cube twice. Bird Room *Click on the mirror. *Click on the phone. *Go right twice. *Change the time to 8:25. *Open the clock. *Get the . *Go left once. *Open the window with the key. *Click on the window, and continue on as the room becomes further away. *Keep clicking as the walls appear on the room, forming a cube. *Click on the cube, turning it white. *Click on the cube again; it dissipates into shards. Soundtrack * The music used for the Normal Room is called "Smoother Move"/"Snowdrop". * The music used for the Fish Room is called "Controlled Chaos - No Percussion". * The music used for the Gecko Room is called "Mourning Song". * The music used for the Caterpillar Room is called "Gymnopedie No. 1". It was composed by Erik Satie. * The music used for the Forest area is called "Bent and Broken". * The music used for the Bird Room is called "Virtutes Vocis". Trivia * The font used is Christmas Gift. Gallery Samsara room title.png|Title Card for Samsara Room. samsara room intro.png|Introduction to Samsara Room. Category:Games Category:Music